Numerous means for obtaining blood pressure measurements are known including both invasive and noninvasive means. A number of noninvasive measuring means are disclosed in an article by C. S. Weaver, J. S. Eckerley, P. M. Neugard, C. T. Warnke, J. B. Angell, S. C. Terry and J. Robinson, entitled "A Study of Non-invasive Blood Pressure Measurement Techniques" presented at a conference held at Stanford University in September, 1978 and published by the Society of Photo-Optical Instrumentation Engineers.
The use of pulse rate and rhythm measurements as well as measurements of systolic and diastolic blood pressure in the diagnosis of cardiovascular disease has long been known. Electrocardiograph (ECG) measurements also are of well known diagnostic significance in heart disease.